waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Ivar Nørve
Ivar Trygve Nørve (born May 16, 1941) is a Norwegian actor. Filmography Animation * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985-1991) - King Gregor, Sir Tuxford & additional voices * DuckTales (1987-1990) - One of the Beagle Boys * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) - Winnie the Pooh & Eeyore * TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Pilot, Oscar, Thunder, Commandor S, Jamann, Driver, Case, Trainer, Lafong, Life Guard 2, Ordförer, Stranger 1, Sheriff, Gibber, Bryter, Guard 2, Baby face, Hvammen, Eddie, Inspector, Person, Journalist 2, Commandor, Trampe, Griff, Hobröl & Zibaldo * Darkwing Duck (1991-1992) - H.C. Gander * The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1998) - Additional voices Movies * Pinocchio (1940) - Stromboli * Dumbo (1941) - Clown, Glasses Crow and Fat Crow * Cinderella (1950) - The King and Gus * Alice in Wonderland (1951) - Cheshire Cat and The Walrus * Peter Pan (1953) - George Darling * Sleeping Beauty (1959) - King Hubert * The Sword in the Stone (1963) - Sir Ector * The Aristocats (1970) - Roquefort * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) - Winnie the Pooh and Eeyore * The Black Cauldron (1985) - Additional voices * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) - Bartholomew and Guard * An American Tail (1986) - Honest John * Oliver & Company (1988) - Einstein * Tom & Jerry: The Movie (1992) - Buffy * The Pagemaster (1994) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Oafish Guard * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Thieves * Hercules (1997) - Nessos * The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) - Clavius * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) - Winnie the Pooh and Eeyore * Anastasia (1997) - Additional voices * Quest for Camelot (1998) - Cornwall * Mulan (1998) - Additional voices * The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) - Speed & Rothbart * The Prince of Egypt (1998) - Additional voices * Tarzan (1999) - Additional voices * The Iron Giant (1999) - Additional voices * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Additional voices * The Tigger Movie (2000) - Winnie the Pooh * The Road to El Dorado (2000) - Zaragoza * Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Baker * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Pacha * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Trusty * Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) - Nava & Wolverine * Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - The King * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional voices * Treasure Planet (2002) - Billy Bones * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) - Winnie the Pooh * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) - Winnie the Pooh * Home on the Range (2004) - Rusty * Mulan II (2004) - Additional voices * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) - Winnie the Pooh * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) - Winnie the Pooh * Kronk's New Groove (2005) - Pacha * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Winchell P. Bickerstaff * Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - The King * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) - king Hubert * The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Cheeks * The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Big Daddy La Bouff * Winnie the Pooh (2011) - Winnie the Pooh Category:1941 births Category:Norwegian voice actors